


Crimson Ties

by Royal_Wars



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Lady Lilian Warwick goes to Pembroke to seek help from Dr. Edger Swansea for her "condition." She literally runs into Dr. Jonathan Reid. Immediately, she feels something towards him. He was her enemy, but he was also a doctor.  Perhaps they could help each other.
Relationships: Elisabeth Ashbury/Original Male Character(s), Jonathan Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Crimson Ties

Pembroke Hosptial. Lillian looked at her brother, William. They had come to the hospital to look for Dr. Swansea. They had just made it through the front gates when Lillian smelled it. A female Elkon. Had she taken the hospital as her territory?

"William --"

Suddenly the Elkon was there. Red hair and green eyes. She hissed in a warning, "Your kind are not welcome here. I am the Founder of this hospital and I do not allow dogs in here."

"Lady Ashbury!" 

Lillian's eyes glowed dark royal purple, a rare trait of her bloodline, "Lady Ashbury, I've heard of you. You're the vampire who thinks she owns the West End. Ha, a poor fool, you are." Lady Ashbury's claws had come out but William stepped in front of Lillian. William's deep animal growl was cut short. 

"ENOUGH! This is neutral ground!" Edgar Swansea came between William and the female Ekon. Lillian grabbed the younger man's arm, "Lady and Lord Warwick. Welcome. Please come with me. Elisabeth, you will stand down this instant!"

Lillian glared at Elisabeth as they passed. Lillian took note of the patients and their scents. She could also smell one of the employees had enough opium in her system to knock even William to the floor. William was quick on her heel, the dutiful younger brother as always. Their older brother Cassius had taken their mother from London. He had given up the Alpha mantle when Lillian was three years old. That had made her the next in line after their father died. The Influenza hit and skals started to run rampant in her territories. She had sent and even lead some attacks to make sure they didn't infect the citizens but some of her own kind got infected. They now were called beasts and not themselves. They ate whatever they got their claws into even infected skals. 

They entered his office, her first, and she ran into a strong figure. Strong arms grabbed onto her, making sure she was stable. He was tall, towering over her not just by his length but also his energy. His black hair was combed back, short at the sides, and his beard full but neatly trimmed. Beneath his dark eyebrows, a pair of eyes stared back at her. Even though it was bloodshot but blue, they were haunting and off. He smelled of vanilla musk, it was wonderful to her nose but then she smelled it, underneath the captivating scent. . . Ekon. A young Ekon. She shoved him back, him landing a few feet away from her on his back. 

"Jonathan!" Edgar rushed forward and help the man up, "Are you alright?"

Lillian felt William behind her, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, dear brother."

Jonathan growled softly, "I must say I did not expect that kind of strength from someone so petite."

Lillian met his bloodshot eyes with glowing ones, "Werewolves are much stronger than newborns, Ekon."

"Werewolf?" Jonathan's haunting eyes widened, "I've met some of your kind! Mindless beasts!"

William snarled, "They are infected with this so-called flu! Mutated into Lycans."

"Alright! Let's be civil here. Lady Warwick, please sit. Jonathan, behind me please." Edgar sat at his desk and Lillian took her seat across the desk. She took off her coat, handing it to Willian who took his post behind her. She unpinned the hat, she hated to wear, letting her dark chocolate hair curls loose, "Now isn't that better? Lady Warrick here as offered me a proposition and I have accepted."

"Which is?" Jonathan inquired. Her normal steel blue eyes looked up at the newborn vampire. 

Edger smiled, obviously excited, "Lady Warrick is the Alpha of all of the Werewolves in London. She had asked that Pembroke become open to her kind. She had offered to take over the old morgue. I have agreed. She is now one of two benefactors. I told her I had an excellent doctor to work on her kind --"

"You failed to mention he was a vampire, Doctor." William snapped. 

"How old are they? They look barely old enough to even --"

Lillian glared, "I have just had my seventeenth birthday and my brother is sixteen. He is also my best fighter. Should you say any more insults, I will take my offer elsewhere."

"No! Please, my lady. I truly wish to help you and your kind." Edger pleaded, "Truly, I believe I can help you."

Lillian nodded, "Very well. I will have my own doctor come in."

"Yes of course! His name?"

"Her name is Doctor Alexandria Roman."

* * *

"There are skals in here," William whispered. Lillian nodded, the scent of rotting vampire flesh was strong here. Lillian ordered William to go round up his best men and Dr. Roman. The Doctor was now speaking with Dr. Swansea as to what she expected for her patients. The four werewolves behind her, William, Martin, Rodger, and Peter were ready for her let them loose. They had already stripped their clothes. 

"Can I be of assistance?" She looked back to see Jonathan, "If my lady allows."

"I suppose." Lillian shrugged, "There's seven of them. Rip them apart!" 

Lillian watched as her brother and his dear friends shifted, bones breaking and preparing themselves to take on their wolf forms. They were larger than normal wolves, going about chest high on her at the shoulder. 

"My god." Jonathan watched in amazement as they shifted within two minutes.

"Purebloods have an easier time than bitten wolves." She muttered the random fact out. William, who was a silver wolf was ready, whining for her to open the doors. She noticed Jonathan had a large knife on him. She giggled and shook her head. 

"Be a vampire, young Ekon." Her eyes glowed, her teeth long, and claws grew out. She kicked open the doors and the four wolves bolted in. 

After purging the skals out, the boys were back in human form, throwing the bodies into a pile in the courtyard to burn. She stood there as more werewolves came through offering to help clean up the main entrance to the new ward and the halls, rooms, and everything else. 

Dr. Alexandria Roman was a tall, raven-haired, golden-eyed beauty. Her white coat stood out in her usual black outfit. Her glasses were perched on her nose. 

"My Liege Lady." She bowed her head and looked around her new ward, "It's not much but it will do."

Lillian nodded, "I have been offered a place on the second floor. No doubt you'll need my influence with ill and irritated wolves. Have you chosen your nurses?"

Alexandria shrugged, "Most are scared but I found a few humans that were desperate for work. They will do."

After Lillian sent William to get her things from home and to check on her districts, she went up to her room on the second floor, only to find Dr. Reid. 

"Can I help you, my lady?"

Lillian cocked her head, "You are in my room. I should be asking you."

"If you read the nameplate, you will see it says Jonathan Reid." He cooly commented. Lillian sighed, taking a seat in one of the few chairs in the room, "Are you alright, my lady?"

"Tired." She mumbled, "It's been a difficult evening, Doctor. All I want is to sleep."

"By all means, take my bed. I do not sleep at night as you know." Reid offered, "I'll be making medicine."

Lillian was too tired, she didn't fight his offer. She went to the sink and washed her face, arms, and neck to try and clean herself up. She watched Jonathan in the mirror. He paid no mind to her, at least physically. She knew he was monitoring her. 

"As a doctor," She began, "I would have thought you would have had more questions for us."

Reid didn't look up, "You don't trust me. I did not want to push you or your brother. I tried to ask Dr. Roman but she told me to ask you."

"Wolves are loyal to their alpha." Lillian smiled softly to herself, "Alexandria had been the family's doctor for long before I was born."

Lillian could feel her brother's presents coming up to the door, so she opened them. William's eyes stilled over to the doctor. His eyes glowed a light purple. 

"No, sweet brother." Her hand landed on his chest. William was broad-shouldered and six feet tall. Her eyes were level with his collarbone, "I don't think the good doctor will hurt me."

William's nostrils flared, "Fine. Here is your bag."

Lillian sighed as she had gotten dressed in her night slip and a thick soft wool robe. It was cold and getting colder each night. Jonathan sat at the workbench right across from the bed. She laid on the bed and opened her book when he spoke.

"Do you eat?"

Lillian could not help but chuckle, "Yes, we eat human food. We also need sleep, to bathe, and everything a human needs." She turned the page. 

"Do you feel the pull to the Full Moon?" He asked as he mixed something. 

"We feel the need to sleep during the day like vampires but we don't have to. The sun is a little irritating to the eyes. We can shift at will."

"What does your wolf look like, my lady?" Jonathan asked, "That way if I see you, I know it's you."

"Blue-gray is my coloring." 

Jonathan got up and went to retrieve something from his desk. It was a syringe, "Could I take a blood sample? Perhaps I can find a cure for your infected as well."

Lillian shrugged, "Why not?" She slipped off her robe. She could smell the heat coming from his cheeks, "Doctor, are you blushing?"

"Forgive me, my lady!" He was embarrassed, "I don't think I've seen a woman. . . with your body." Lillian had to admit she wasn't as fit as the rest of her kind but she also didn't parole as they did either. She was the one giving orders, not doing them. She was often not behind a desk looking over shipments, dealing with money, and sending wolves to take care of issues. She did know how to fight and she did it well. She had to kill many of her infected brethren. Fighting them had been difficult but she did it. Her body was softly curved. 

"It's only flesh, doctor." 

His vanilla musk scent insnared her with him being so close to her. Haunting eyes glanced up at her. She barely felt the needle prick her arm. Then he was done.

"Thank you, Lady Warrick."

* * *

Werewolves flooded the new ward. Fevers, broken bones that wouldn't heal, young pups that had scarlet fever. Lillian helped in any way she could. She fetched water, towels, made beds, watched children. She tried her best but when she held back a screaming mother when her three-year-old child died was the worst feeling in the world. The mother's screams. Her claws digging into Lillian's arms. Lillian had to restrain the mother from killing Dr. Roman. 

"You killed my baby! You did it!"

Lillian had to feed power into her vocal cords and use her alpha influence to calm the mother into submission, "Calm yourself, Anna!"

The older wolf still immediately but her body shook with sobs. She called over one of the nurses, "Take her to the other room. She doesn't need to see this."

"Yes, my lady."

As she turned, she caught sight of Dr. Reid. He nodded his head to her. Lillian greeted, "Good evening, Doctor. Have a good rest?"

"As well as I could. I require your assistance,"

"Me?" Lillian cocked her head to the side, "With?" She then sniffed him, "Why do you smell of a beast?"

"I had to kill one. I was told your territory was Whitechapel." Jonathan informed to which Lillian agreed, "Someone here in the hospital is blackmailing Lady Ashbury. This voucher says she's offering medical help in Whitechapel."

Lillian read the paper, "I had no idea. None of my patrols have noticed anything strange."

"Could they be being bribed to say nothing?" He inquired. 

Lillian's face dropped and barked someone's name. A male with dark hair and eyes came forward. 

"Martin, I want you to question everyone wolf that patrols Whitechapel on what they know of Dorthy Crane."

Martin straightened, "Yes, my lady. Right away." He shifted into a large gray wolf, leaving a pile of shredded clothes behind. 

Lillian demanded to join Jonathan on his hunt for Dorothy Crane. She didn't like someone using her territory without her say. Lillian stripped out of her dress and into a pair of pants, a white blouse, a gray trenchcoat, and brown boots. 

"Are those your brothers?" Jonathan asked. 

"Yes. Now, let us go,"

The Guard of Priwen. They were everywhere. Jonathan seemed afraid of them. 

"The Chaplins are a pain in the neck but others are quite easy to deal with," Jonathan muttered, "Perhaps I can shadow us up to --"

"Oh god, come with me!" Lillian sighed and marched her way towards the guards. 

"Ma'am, it is not safe here! Turn back!" One called. 

"I'm warning you!" Another shouted. 

Just as one was going to raise his gun, Lillian came into the glow of his torch. 

"Lady Warrick! I'm so sorry. I did not realize it was you. Please forgive me." The Executioner muttered and stepped away from her, head down, "Are you --"

"You do not question me on my business in my territory!" Lillian snarled, "Or should I tell Commander McCullum that you almost shot me?!"

"No, my lady! He'll have my head hanging on the gates if you do."

Lillian nodded, "Now my companion and I will be going. Come along, Doctor."

"LEECH!"

In a blink of an eye, Lillian had the rookie by the throat, "He is a doctor, rookie. He is going to attend to one of my very ill. Harm him and I'll _feed_ you to my brother."

"Y-yes, my-my lady!" The young man choked out. She threw him down to the cold ground. 

Jonathan kept his head down as he passed the guard. He paused when Lillian did. 

"My lady?"

Her eyes glowed and she snarled, one second she was in front of Jonathan. The next she wasn't. Another she was at his side with bloodied hands and mouth, "How I do hate it when people question me."


End file.
